


please more

by CyaraAnne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbating, Rutting, Top T0mmy, Underage Sex, bottom tvbbo, this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaraAnne/pseuds/CyaraAnne
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo move in with one another, nothing abnormal here.god this is so rushed fuck you
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	please more

Tommy and Tubbo had moved in awhile ago, being boyfriends since years back. They always kept it on the down low, pretending to be disgusted whenever someone shipped them or drew fan art of them being together. In reality, they loved it. Sometimes Tommy would go on websites, searching for nsfw of the two. He was a horny teenager with hormonal issues, so sue him. 

Though, one fan art spiked Tommy’s interest, and his clothed cock as well. It was of Tommy and Tubbo sharing a dildo, both sides in the other. His eyes dilated and he huffed, feeling a bit dirty for doing this. After taking a peek around his room, Tommy unzipped his pants and tore them off, leaving just his shirt and boxers on. He shifted, creating friction between his two thighs and making him let out a low grumble. 

Tommy’s hand snaked down to the top of his boxers, slowly pulling them off and revealing his member to the cold air around him. He shook, biting his lip. 

“Oh my god,” Tommy said to himself. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

He looked down at his hand and spat on it, setting a warm hand on his dick and shuttering. Tommy leaned down into his chair, holding on to the sides harshly with his left hand. He took a deep breath and looked at the image again, pumping his cock slowly. His semi-oversized thighs shook with anticipation and his mind began to think about Tubbo. Jesus Christ, when Tubbo gets home he wishes he could pin him down and fuck the brains out of him. With consent, of course.

He whined Tubbo’s name, breaking the cold air around him. His breath was uneven, and he felt himself starting to thrust into his hand and make his pumps faster. Tommy’s eyes shut themselves and he let his tongue hang loose, drool dripping down his chin. That same left hand that was on the chair slowly rose to his messy hair, pulling on the strands a bit.

“AhH- fuck, Tubbo, pllease~!” Tommy yelled out, imagining Tubbo whining under him, begging for his cock. Like a brat being tamed.

Pre-cum dribbled down his shaft, making it easier to thrust into. “Oh god,” His voice was high pitched and broken, hurting his throat to even speak. 

Tommy squealed as he came all over himself, his cum on his newly washed shirt. He whimpered, still somewhat pumping his fists before coming to a stop. He was a mess, and he knew that Tubbo would be home soon. Whatever, he grabbed some tissues and began to clean off his chair. A warm shower would also help.

———————————————

Tubbo came home to see the bathroom was closed, hearing someone showering inside. He only lived with one person, and that one person was Tommy, so he had to assume it was his boyfriend. He wanted to cuddle, but, well, I guess that would have to wait for after the shower.

After a bit of waiting, and knee bouncing from Tubbo, Tommy came out of the bathroom with only pants on. The older blushed a bit, but smiled, cocking his head to the side. 

“Tommy! I missed you,” he basically swooned, getting up out of the bed and hugging him. Tommy didn’t hug back, instead holding up the brunette and pinning him against the wall. Dark blue eyes pierced the smallers dark green eyes. “Tommy- what-?” The younger didn’t seem to care, plunging his lips onto the others. Tubbo felt an arm snake to behind his head, giving him a source of comfort.

Tubbo pulled away. “Tommy, what are you doing?” 

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long. That is- if you do to?” 

“Wanted what?” The brunettes innocent voice shook a bit, he already had a few ideas of what but wasn’t exactly sure if that’s what he meant.

“You’re so adorable.. I meant being able to fuck you. I don’t even care if it’s just me being there and you getting off on me, I just wanna hear you beg for more.”

The straightforwardness surprised him a bit, since Tommy was never really into anything sexual. Actually, whenever Tubbo brought up something close to sexual, he would glow a light pink and change the subject. 

“I- if you want it, I do too.” The older laughed awkwardly, feeling Tommy raise his legs in between his thighs. 

“Come on, you’ve got this,” the blonde encouraged, pushing up against the others clothed cock.

Tubbo slowly thrusted into the others knee, holding onto the taller’s shoulders and looking into his beautiful eyes. He was a little embarrassed to be such a power bottom, thrusting into him like this, but he could tell Tommy enjoyed seeing him like the slut he was. 

Tommy pushed up into him again, feeling him clenched up and hold a moan in. A steady pace began, the brunette thrusting against him and letting out tiny whines and begs. “Tom- Tommy, too much!” He stopped, tears bridging his eyes. 

“You’re that sensitive?” Tommy laughed, holding up tubbo by the shoulders as he lowered his knee. “Tell me when to continue,”

Tubbo shifted, uncomfortable with the way he was being held. He wanted to speak up but was too afraid to, but fortunate for him, Tommy put an arm around him and held him up once again by the knee, not pushing against his private part this time.

“I’m ready.” The older mumbled, holding the others shoulders again. Tommy moved his knee between the others thighs and pushed up, letting the brunette ride him out. “Hha~ Tommy, please, more..” In response, Tommy kissed the others neck and nipped, sending a wave of shock throughout his body. His fingers trembled on the taller’s shoulder blades, Tubbo’s knuckles turning white. Thirstily, he began to increase his pace, rutting against the other with his mouth agape and his eyes rolled back into his head partly.

Tubbo closed his eyes forcefully and clenched his teeth, feeling himself get closer and closer to the end. He hid his head in the others neck, whimpering and whining. “More, mmore- oh, Tommy~! I’m so close, holy shit,” Tubbo removed his hands from the others shoulders and wrapped them around Tommy’s back, feeling liquid fill his pants. He faltered, still nonchalantly thrusting into him. Tears bridged his eyes and he came to a full stop, catching his breath. Tommy, of course, was smug as hell. A grimace was on his face, almost taunting Tubbo.

“Aww, is my cum slut full? Are your boxers filled with cum? Why don’t we get you cleaned up, don’t want my little doll to be dirty.” Tommy lowered his knee and let Tubbo wobble on his on feet, breathing harshly. 

“Was I good?”

“Amazing.”


End file.
